The World of Blood Legacy (Episode)
The World of Blood Legacy is the first episode of the first season and first episode overall in the Seraph of the End anime series. Short Summary One day, a mysterious virus appeared that killed all humans over the age of thirteen, and vampires suddenly emerged taking the surviving children underground. A few years later, Yūichirō Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya live there and give their blood. Yu hates the vampires and gets into trouble with them, but Mika gives his blood to Ferid Bathory in exchange for good food and anything he might want. That night, they eat the curry Mika earned and decide to escape. During the attempt, Ferid slaughters their entire family. Yu is the only one to escape having to leave Mika behind. He flees to the surface and runs into Guren Ichinose, who calls Yu a guinea pig and says he will use him to defeat the vampires. Long Summary People are going about their business as usual one winter night when suddenly the adults painfully drop dead, with cars and planes crashing as society collapses. Third Progenitor Krul Tepes walks down the streets of Tokyo as the apocalypse begins. Yuichiro Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya run with a few kids through the chaos around them. They run into the Hyakuya Orphanage to find the orphanage director collapsed on the floor. An announcement plays, explaining the virus. Mika directs the children, and eventually they hide in an upstairs playroom. The children huddle together before one hooded vampire enters through the door after them while another easily shatters their balcony window. Four years later, Yu and Mika line up underground in Sanguinem and have their identities checked before getting their blood drawn. Mika drinks the foul-tasting juice provided to help them recover from losing blood, but Yu crushes his. Despite Mika's chiding, he says it is too disgusting to drink anyway. When Mika says this world is not so bad, Yu throws it at him. A pair of young children draw on the street with chalk. A pair of hooded vampires approach and walking straight into them, one steps on one child's hand while the other kicks the second out of the way. Enraged, Yu attacks one with Mika apologizes on his behalf as he tries to explain that Yu is messed-up in the head. Yu continues struggling, so the vampire holds Yu over the edge of the walkway. Mika panics. Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory arrives at that point, and the vampire returns Yu to the walkway before taking his leave. Mika cheerfully greets Ferid, and Ferid responds back in kind by stroking his cheek. When he asks if both Mika and Yu will be joining him tonight, Mika accepts but also prevents Yu from causing another scene with the reason that Yu cannot join them, he is too shy. Later on, Yu asks Mika if he knows that vampire, and Mika answers that he gives Ferid blood in exchange for good food and anything he might need. Hearing this, Yu punches him lightly in the head and leaves. Eventually, Akane finds Yu pouting on a rooftop. She asks him why he isn't with Mika and tells him their family is waiting on him to come back, so they can eat dinner. Yu remembers his time back at the orphanage, where the director introduced him to Mika and the other orphans. He comes in, and Akane is preparing curry for all of them. The children are so excited that they begin saying its their birthday. Akane reminds them all to be sure to thank Mika later. The children dig in, but Yu refuses to eat knowing what was involved in getting it. That night, Mika returns quietly into their house, Yu hears his creaking on the floorboards. They chat briefly, Yu says he will give his blood next time but Mika insists that no one wants his nasty blood. Mika breaks into tears for a moment when he tells Yu that Yu gives them hope. Then, they go back downstairs, and Mika serves some curry for himself. He puts some of his plate into a separate bowl for Yu. Yu insists he does not need it, but Mika already realized Yu did not eat any earlier. He gives Yu the gun he stole from Ferid and tells Yu to build up his strength. They chat, and Mika suggests they escape this world. Akane hears them and comes down the stairs to see what they are doing. Excited, Mika pulls out the map he stole and tells Akane to wake everyone up. The children sneak through the sprawling underground city. At one point, a vampire guard hears them, but they hide in a grate and managed to avoid detection. They come into view of the exit of the city and walking with the assurance that they have made it, Ferid walks out from beside the gateway and basks in their expressions of shock and disbelief. He comments about how he loves this game and then proceeds to slaughter the children one by one. Akane is murdered leaving only Yu and Mika alive. Mika takes the gun back and charges at Ferid, who pierces Mika through the chest with his hand. Mika raises the gun at Ferid's face, but Ferid slices off Mika's arm. Mika tells Yu to run, however, Yu catches the gun and shoots Ferid in the head. Yu cries as Mika falls to the ground. Pulling Mika to him he tries to drag Mika to the exit but falls. Mika pushes him away, not wanting them all to die as other vampires have arrived. Crying and covered in Mika's blood, Yu races and stumbles as he escapes the underground. It is night as he runs outside into the snow, but he can see a ruined human city before him. He struggles and is eventually come across by Guren Ichinose and his aides, Shigure Yukimi and Sayuri Hanayori. Guren calls him a guinea pig of the Hyakuya orphanage and tells him he will be useful for fighting the vampires. Yu cries and says that's what he wants. He hugs Guren so tightly that he eventually knocks Guren over leaving him baffled. Four years later, 16-year-old Yu walks the ruined streets above ground in his military clothing. Differences with the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Anime images provide a visual overview of the events of Episode 1 with depictions of the characters, Seraph of the End world, scenarios, artistic style among other areas. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cour 1 Episodes